


A Man For Dinner

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, a summer day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really want to write this story, but it forced itself upon me. I apologise for all the clichés it contains.

With an elegant but powerful header, he jumped into the pool of the local swimming-pool only to collide with someone else under water. Coming up to the air to check on the person, he was met by an angry young woman.

“I’m sorry,” he said before she could utter a word.

“Couldn’t you have looked up before jumping in?!” She rubbed her head.

“I didn’t see you. I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you? ”He couldn’t help but notice her beauty – white, freckled skin, dark auburn hair, classic beauteous features.

“Yes, look better next time,” she snapped and swam past him unable to believe he had tried to hit on her after having bumped into her, hard.

Paddling on the spot, he stared after her. Frak. There he met the first girl who he could be interested in this summer and messed up royally the moment he encountered her. He sighed in frustration as he saw her climbing out of the water. Her body was slender, well-formed, yet it harboured strength.

“Hey, handsome, looking for some fun?” Feminine arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

“No.” Without even glancing at the girl who had just thrown herself on him, he swam back to the edge and left the water himself. He couldn’t deny that it was flattering to receive such offers, but he had enough of fleeting affairs and one night stands, hence his searching for a woman who would hold his interest longer than a few days. His friends were either in a steady relationship or laughing at him, nobody was really helpful, although Henry’s girlfriend had mentioned something about dragging a friend along to this swimming trip. She meant well, but the truth was he didn’t like to be set up. Going out ‘hunting’ with some friends was more to his liking, though not really an option considering his friends’ willingness to support his quest. The one time he had accompanied them to a bar trip since he had mentioned his desire for a more sustaining relationship, they had made a game of pointing out every woman who they knew wouldn’t interest him in the slightest, advertising their ‘overly fascinating’ attributes. Now he went out alone, watching out for whoever he was looking for.

Heading to the blanket, he shared with Henry and Beth, he stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting there, Beth was in conversation with the woman he had just bumped into. Over the woman’s shoulder, she spotted him and waved him over.

“Laura, meet Bill.”

“Oh, I already did.” She glared at him.

“I am sorry.” He sounded sincere, obviously even to her ears for she gave him a small smile.

“Okay, Bill. I’ll forgive you. This time.”

“Thank you, Laura.” He returned her smile. Bill couldn’t believe his luck. Maybe he hadn’t lost all his chances with this woman, Laura. Grabbing his towel, he dried himself before sitting down on the blanket.

“Now that you’re okay, I can go chase Henry. Without me giving him a helping hand, he’ll only drift instead of swim.” Beth laughed and got up. “And, Laura, go easy on him.” With that she was gone.

Bill wasn’t sure what to make of the parting statement. They had clearly been set up. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to his companion.

“Let’s say ever since I drove a guy nearly to tears of frustration, she doesn’t trust me not to eat a man alive anymore.”

“Do you?”

“What?”

“Eat men alive?”

“Only the good-looking, charming ones.” She winked at him. “And if you want to be dinner you could rub some sun block onto my back.”

Bill swallowed, she sure as hell didn’t mince words. It wasn’t hard to picture her driving a grown man to tears, however that fascinated him. She might be blunt but didn’t throw herself cheaply at him like so many others had.

“And if I don’t want to be dinner?” he challenged her.

“Then you can do it anyway. Consider it your penance for giving me a headache.” She lay down on her stomach and handed him the bottle of sun block. Taking it from her, Bill tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. What was it about this woman that had him shaking? Shyness and nervousness around women wasn’t something he was used to from himself, and her reaching behind herself to open her bikini top didn’t help matters at all.

“You know, your stare isn’t going to save my back from sunburn,” she teased.

Without any comment, Bill painted a smiling face onto her back before rubbing the cream into her skin, gently massaging her muscles in the process. If his ears could be trusted she purred under his ministrations, might have been wishful thinking on his part, though.

Once he was done, he closed the clap of her top reluctantly. He had dragged it out for as long as possible, but by now all the crème was gone.

“Thank you,” she said, relaxation evident in her voice.

“My pleasure. Anything else you need me to rub?” ‘Frak,’ he cursed inwardly. He hadn’t wanted it to come out as suggestively as it had.

“Not at the moment, maybe over dinner.”

Bill’s mouth went dry. This was a 180° turn from their first encounter. He had to wonder if she was just toying with him, teasing him, or if she really meant it, was truly interested in him.

Laura didn’t recognise herself. She wasn’t a shy girl by nature but this directness was unusual even for her. She had been mad at this guy for not watching out, but her anger had evaporated the moment she had taken a closer look at him. He was a bit older than she, well-built though not overly trained like the guys in the fitness centres she despised, and his skin was well-tanned, many shades darker than her own porcelain one, not to mention his husky voice she hadn’t noticed in her aggravated state, but now it sent shivers through her body. It had been a long time since she had last felt this kind of attraction for a man at first – ah well, second – sight.

When Beth had suggested that Henry’s single friend would accompany them today, she had been everything but amused. She was tired of Beth trying to find her a boyfriend. Again and again, she had left her alone in the company of a male stranger, much to Laura’s dismay. But with Bill she might have actually done her a favour if he could operate the rest of his body as well as his hands. It was time to find out a bit more about him for she didn’t choose her bed partners like a friend of hers who was only interested in how well she could moan a man’s name. Was it unmoanable he was out of question, no matter what else he had to offer.

“So what do you do when you don’t jump innocent women?“ She blinked innocently.

Bill chuckled. “Innocent, my ass. I’m with the military?”

“Sounds as dangerous as my job.” She grinned.

Raising an eyebrow, he couldn’t help but inquire. “What do you do?”

“I’m a teacher.” Deliberately, she left out the part about having gotten involved with politics a while ago for she didn’t want the conversation going there.

“Sounds very dangerous.” He couldn’t suppress an ironical snort.

Laura just stared at him, being used to this reaction. “Proves you never tried to get a group of nine years old quiet and under control.”

“No, I haven’t,” he admitted. “But I can’t imagine them giving you a hard time.”

“Why?”

“You seem far too nice and charming for kids to mock you. I’m sure you’re their favourite teacher, Miss Laura.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Mister.” She tried to appear stern but didn’t succeed.

“So,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Does that mean I’d be more successful if I’d just jump your bones again? After all it got me here.” He ran a hand over her back.

Laughing, she slapped it away. “Behave. I still haven’t gotten over the first time.”

“Good,” he growled. “I don’t want you to,” he elaborated at her questioning expression. His boldness definitely matched hers. Laura couldn’t believe, she hadn’t slapped him hard in the face yet and left, which was her usual reaction to men hitting on her this way. However, there was something about this man that drew her in, captivated her. She didn’t want to part with him anytime soon. When he rolled onto his back and closer to her, it was all she could do not to climb onto him, ravish his mouth and then the rest of his body.

‘Get a grip, Laura,’ she admonished herself. ‘Yes, on him,’ her naughty side shot back. Laura groaned and let her forehead hit the blanket.

“You okay?” Bill turned to his side and eyed her worried. With the hand he wasn’t lying on, he reached out to stroke her head.

Gods help her, men who weren’t afraid of their tender, caring side usually were her undoing. She turned her head, facing him. Searching her eyes for an answer to his question, he didn’t take his hand away but continued to caress her, stroking a lock behind her ear, tracing it with his fingertips. What she saw in his eyes took her breath away. Not even her late fiancé had looked at her like this – not surprising in hindsight since he turned out to have a thing for blondes rather than redheads. She had once foolishly thought to have found in him what she had been looking for in a partner, but, seeing Bill now, she knew she hadn’t even had a part of that. Bill was more of a stranger to her than anything else, yet showed more compassion for her than she had experienced in the long time she had wasted on the fiancé of doom as she had named him the moment she had closed the door after having thrown his ring at him and kicking him out. Smiling, she leaned into Bill’s hand.

“I’m fine.” It had been tempting to say she wasn’t just to have him take care of her.

“Yes, you are.” He bent down and pressed a kiss onto her temple. The tender touch made Laura tremble lightly. His ability to turn her to jelly frightened her as much as it turned her on.

She didn’t know that the man who appeared so confident in his teasing her had similar thoughts about how she enchanted him, how he longed to drag her off to his cave and love her all night long. She brought out the best and worst in him. Reluctantly but mindful of the location, he let go of her and put a small distance between them. Laura sighed in disappointment, missing the connection immediately. Judging by his expression, so did he.

Some metres to their left, a child started to whine because his kid brother had taken his toy. This was Laura’s wake-up call. What had she been thinking wanting to devour this man in a public place? She hadn’t experienced this urge in a long time, the need to ignore everything around her, to forget everything but the man with her and the feelings he evoked in her. When she looked into his eyes, the temperature of the air seemed to rise even more. She definitely needed to cool down.

“Pool?” she breathed.

“Pool,” he agreed, getting up instantly, extending his hand to help her up her. The moment they touched, her whole body began to tingle again with arousal. This man was a walking aphrodisiac – at least for her. Before she would pull him down with her onto the blanket again, she tugged him toward the whirlpool.

Finding one deserted, they claimed it, sitting down opposite each other. However, what they had thought of as safe distance turned out to be the exact opposite as their legs entangled and feet teased calves and thighs. Laura’s foot sneaked higher and higher up Bill’s leg until it reached the apex of his legs. He jumped slightly as her toes nudged his obviously aroused flesh through his speedo. Laura couldn’t suppress the giggle bubbling out of her mouth. It was good to know she wasn’t the only one affected by all this.

“Laura?” His voice was a mix of confusion, warning and amusement.

“Yes, Bill?” She trailed his erection with her foot.

“Laura!” he hissed and attempted revenge by trying to sneak a foot between her legs. To have his foot so near where she wanted some other part of him to be emboldened her. She pushed herself off her seat to straddle Bill an instant later. Grinding her groin against his, she sealed his lips with her own in a passionate kiss, the advantage of surprise on her side, although it didn’t take him long to catch up with her. One of his hands dove into her hair while the other arm slid around her waist, pressing her further into him. Laura moaned into the kiss, her own hands fondling his hair and neck.

“What are you doing to me?” she asked once they parted in the need of air.

He shrugged. “The same you do to me, I guess.” Gripping her hips, he pushed his erection up against her.

“Bill,” she moaned, then took a deep breath. “Okay, what are you doing at the military?”

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head with three eyes. “What?!”

“If I don’t distract myself I’m going to do things that shouldn’t be done in public places, and may I remind you that we are in a public place?”

“Things like what?” he challenged her.

“Things like licking your chest, nipping your nipples, burying your cock deep inside of me, making you scream in pleasure. Things like ripping our clothes off and frakking your brains out.”

Bill groaned. “Hmm, you might have a point. Let’s see how this works then. I’m a pilot. I used to fight cylons in a viper.” While he spoke he reached down between their bodies and into her bikini bottoms, causing Laura to gasp at his boldness as well as of the unexpected touch.

“Bill!” Her nails bit into his shoulders.

“Yes, Laura?” He smiled innocently at her. “Just testing your distraction theory. So, what made you become a lion tamer?” His face betrayed nothing as he rubbed her clitoris and slowly sank a finger into her.

“I…” A shudder ran over her body, taking her speech away for a moment. The movement of his hand ceased, Laura couldn’t decide whether to hate or love him for this. “I inherited the desire to teach from my mother. I wanted to give poor children hope for a better future. And I wanted to do a better job at it than my teachers had at school.” She laughed, a sound that changed to a moan the instant Bill pushed his finger further into her without any warning. The smug expression on his face made her want to slap him or rattle his chains in a different way. She settled for attacking his mouth with her lips and tongue as well as leaning herself into his touch thereby inflicting pressure on his member. A groan vibrated through his form. His control wasn’t as steadfast as he had liked to believe. Prying his lips from her, he launched them onto her shoulder, suckling her flesh. A second finger joined the one in her and together they began to move, setting a slow rhythm. Seeking more stimulation than he granted her, her hips rocked in countermotion. Bill’s lips curved into a smile against her skin. Her enthusiasm delighted him. How he longed to kiss, to suckle her breasts which felt great against his chest and would feel even better under his lips He hissed as she bit his neck in reaction to his rubbing her pleasure point hard. It didn’t take much more and her body tensed in his arms, an orgasmic wave smashing over her.

“Gods, Bill,” she breathed into the croak of his neck.

He didn’t halt his motion but continued to stimulate her until she reached down to still his hand.

“Mercy,” she begged.

“Never had a woman telling me to stop.”

“Not my style either.” She breathed hard. “But there’s only so much I can do to not scream out and draw unnecessary attention to us.”

Bill growled. The thought of her screaming in ecstasy raised the desire in his blood to drag her off to a more private location and make her scream. Feeling his erection swell, Laura giggled before smiling apologetic at him.

“Sorry, I can’t help it.”

“Screaming or giggling?”

“Both.”

“While I still need to hear the former, the latter is cute.” He kissed her nose. Careful to touch all her sensitive spots, he pulled his fingers out of her slick heat. She suckled her lower lip between her teeth to prevent a loud sound of pleasure from escaping her. Bill couldn’t believe just how responsive she was to his touch, although her nearness affected him just the same. Taking the hand which he had just brought her so much enjoyment with, she guided it to her lips and kissed each digit before she placed an open-mouthed kiss on his palm, licking the skin. Just when Laura reached down to reciprocate, a group of chatty girls neared the pool next to them. She sighed dramatically, leaning her forehead against Bill’s. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be unless you invited them.”

“No.”

“Then just promise me dinner tonight.”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“On what you want for dinner.”

“I was thinking about some nourishment and you.” He looked at her with pure lust, devouring her with his eyes.

She swallowed and nodded. “Where?”

“Preferably in you, above you, under you…”

She laughed and placed a hand over his mouth. “Stop, I get the picture. What I meant however was far more cliché.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Your place or mine?”

The girls next to them burst out in a collective giggle fit, reminding Bill of his state of arousal. If they wanted to leave any time soon, he better got a grip on himself – figuratively, not literally – so he hoisted Laura off his lap, manoeuvring her to sit beside him. “How about your place?”

“Easier for you to leave in the morning?” she teased partly serious.

Bill’s face transformed to one of utter seriousness and sincerity. “I won’t leave until you want me to.”

Normally, Laura would have been slightly intimidated, frightened by such a statement, spoken before they even had a date. However, normally she didn’t let men finger her before the first date either, not unless she craved for sex and was sure to never see the guy again afterwards. Bill was different, though. Having become rather fond of him in the short time since they had been introduced to one another, she did want to see him again.

“No, I don’t want you to.” She looked him deep in the eyes.

“Good.” Affectionate and light was the kiss he pressed onto her lips.

“How about I leave you alone and go back to our stuff?”

He sighed, reluctant to see her leave, but knowing he’d calm down faster if she wasn’t near. “Thank you.”

“The least I can do. See you in a few.” With ease, she climbed out of the pool, blew him a kiss and walked away.

Bill leaned his head back against the edge of the pool and exhaled deeply. She was unbelievable. No woman had ever captured his heart this fast, he only knew her for a few hours and already loved her. Was it really love or simply attraction? He wasn’t sure, but the attraction definitely exceeded the physical. Her mind, her humour fascinated him. Gods damnit, this wasn’t the way to go if he wanted to leave the pool anytime soon. ‘Think of something else!’ he reprimanded himself. Focusing his mind on the smell of a battlestar’s gym, he managed to decrease the obvious signs of his arousal and went to join Laura.

When he arrived at the blanket, Laura was needled by Beth while Henry feigned disinterest and appeared to read a book. As Bill’s shadow fell into his line of vision, he looked up and rolled his eyes. Bill raised an eyebrow in a question that Henry answered with a nod at Beth.

“I admire Laura,” he stated. “Not one word aside from admitting that you seem to be a nice guy. And Beth is trying to get everything, anything out of her ever since she arrived. You know how insistent she can be.”

Bill made a face.

“Exactly. So… what do you think? How is she?”

“She seems to be a nice girl,” was all Bill said, winking at his friend who groaned. Laura, having heard the answer, laughed out.

“Someday you will talk, both of you.”

“Maybe,” Laura said.

“Maybe not,” Bill offered.

Henry and Beth sighed simultaneously. “Since you seem to get along all right, we might as well leave,” Beth stated with played grumpiness.

“No, please, stay. We’ll try to behave, won’t we, Bill?”

“Of course, Laura.”

Their friends only shook their heads but remained silent.

After an hour of playing cards, they parted ways. Beth left Laura in Bill’s care after making him promise to get her home safe and be nice to her. Laura rolled her eyes, telling her that she could take care of herself. The teasing continued for a short while, giving the men time to bid their good-byes and, in Bill’s case, thanks.

Finally alone, Bill took her hand. An action that clearly surprised her, but she didn’t withdraw, content like he to be near him. Like that, they walked to Laura’s apartment. Not really a short distance, but, being in no hurry, they enjoyed the company and used the time to talk about life, the Gods and the world in general. By the time they reached her apartment, they knew a bit more about each other, and still Bill wanted to come in when she jokingly asked him if he wanted to leave now that he had heard more about her. Shaking his head grinningly, he pushed her into her apartment, accompanied by a heated kiss.

They stumbled through the door which Bill kicked shut with a foot before pressing Laura against the next wall. Hungrily, his tongue explored her mouth, his hands roaming over her hips and buttocks with no less enthusiasm. She in turn clenched his ass, holding him close to her. The rotary motion of her pelvis stimulated his cock, heightened his arousal even more until he couldn’t help but rock against her in return. One of his hands found its way under her shirt, fondling her back. Even through his pants, he could feel her nails digging into his buttocks, and the meek pain drove him wild. When she let out a loud moan, his self-control slipped further away while he neared the point of ultimate bliss. Getting a grip on himself, he retreated from her. He couldn’t afford to come in his pants for he had no spare ones with him. With confusion, she stared at him, suddenly self-conscious. He locked eyes with her.

“Not that way,” he rasped, his breathing as heavy as hers. Despite his fair share of affairs and one night stands, it was safe to say that no woman had ever affected him in this way without even taking his or her clothes off.

She sighed in relief, closing her eyes for a moment. “So.” She stepped closer to him and began to unbutton his shirt. “How about dinner?” A kiss was placed on his chest after each syllable she spoke.

He swallowed hard, strong jolts of arousal shooting trough his veins once more, not that he had ever managed to really calm down. “I’d like that.”

She nodded smiling, kicked off her shoes and bit a nipple before sauntering off to the kitchen, leaving a totally bewitched Bill in her wake.

Thankful for a moment away from his temptress to cool down his nerves, he took a deep breath, then shrugged off his shirt and hung it in the wardrobe.

Entering the kitchen, he found Laura in front of the opened fridge, searching for the ingredients. He stepped behind her, rejoicing in the cold breeze that flooded out of the machine. The effect was short-lived, though. It ended the moment she leaned back against him, nibbling his chin. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her cheek.

“So what will it be, dearest water nymph of mine?”

She snorted lightly at the nickname he had bestowed upon her. “Chicken, backed potatoes, some sauce or whatever to dip it into, lover boy.” Pushing him backwards, she put the stuff she needed onto the counter and closed the fridge. “But you need to release me for a little while or you won’t get anything at all.”

He nuzzled her hair. “Oh, I’d get something all right,” he nearly purred wile moving one hand lower, a finger sneaking under the waistband of her skirt.

“Down, lover.” She did her damnest not to crumble to his seduction, to melt into his embrace and let him have his way with her again – and perhaps again and again. Accompanied by a dramatic sigh, he loosened his hold on her and stepped back. To her annoyance, she missed his touch immediately.

“Well then, what do you want me to do?”

‘Frak me long and hard, right here, right now,’ she wanted to say but thought better of it, being sure he would do just that without any question or second thought. “You could peel the potatoes.”

Without complaint, he took the small knife she handed him and went to work while she cut the meat. In silence, they worked, she finishing before him and giving him a helping hand by slicing the potatoes. Once they were done, she left him to shove the potato pieces into the oven and busied herself with the dip.

Again, he wound his arms around her from behind, distracting her from the task at hand, even more so when he began to unbutton her blouse. The moment the last button was undone, he cupped her breasts through the bra. She halted in the motion of stirring she had tried to continue until now. He nosed the blouse off her shoulder, baring her skin to his lips. She showed no signs of resistance as he took the eggbeater from her hand and guided her arms to her sides to rid her of her blouse. Her bra followed a moment later. Enjoying the new-found freedom, his fingers danced over her naked front, her back flush against his chest. She closed her eyes, hummed in contentment and let the sensations his touch evoked within her swash over her.

She remedied the state of blindness immediately, though, when suddenly something cold made contact with one of her nipples. Looking down herself, she saw Bill’s hands covering the second nipple with dip. “Bill…”

He nuzzled her neck while tracing the curves of her breasts with his fingertips. “I’m hungry. For you and for food, so I thought I’d combine.”

“Bill,” she tried again. “I need to fry the meat.”

“Well, go ahead then.”

Letting go of her, he put some distance between them, contenting himself with devouring her with his eyes. Laura for her part felt extremely self-conscious as well as completely turned on standing there clad only in a wide skirt that barely reached her knees, a pair of panties and with dip on her nipples. She took a deep breath, grabbed the pan and went to work.

Once there was nothing left for her to do except for waiting and occasionally shifting the meat, she turned to Bill who leaned against the kitchen table. She neared him until there was only a minute’s distance left between her breasts and his chest. In the blink of an eye, he reached for her, whirled them around, reversing their positions, hoisted her slightly onto the table and launched onto a dip-covered nipple. Swirling his tongue around the peak, he licked the paste off her skin. Laura braced herself on the surface and wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Delicious,” he murmured.

“Glad you like it.” She was panting lightly by now. This man was way too good with his tongue. At least she wasn’t the only one suffering from a high level of arousal, the evidence of his she felt through the material of their clothes pressed against her sex. When he began to carefully lick the dip from her second nipple, she rubbed her hips against his, causing him to groan under the sudden wave of strong arousal that shot through his veins. His fingers sneaked under her skirt and into her panties, touching her where she was warmest and wet. The moment he made brief contact with her clitoris, her body trembled. He urged her to lift her behind, then tugged her panties down thanks to her willingness to comply and work with him, meaning she loosened the embrace of her legs. Once the piece of clothing had been kicked off, though, she reeled him back in. Wriggling further onto the table, she used her hands to open his pants and reached into them, squeezing his hard length. It was his turn to tremble.

The sizzling of the pan broke the moment. Instantly, Laura let go of him, his pants sliding down his legs being one of the side effects. While she took care of the meat, he stepped out of his trousers. Picking them up, he hung them over the back of a chair.

When she was satisfied with the state of the chicken, she knelt down to have a look at the potatoes in the oven. Sensing Bill behind her, she spun around and placed her open mouth on his erection. Taken by surprise, he jumped.

She giggled. “Dinner will be ready in a few.”

“Good.” He helped her up. “Plates?”

“You think we’ll need any?” she snorted.

“Well…”

“Just gimme two bowls. Second door from the right.” Switching the heat off, she turned the meat one more time. He put the requested pots on the counter.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” A kiss was placed on her shoulder.

A short while later, they both occupied one chair, Laura sitting on Bill’s lap, her legs dangling on one side, and fed each other, dip ending up on chests, shoulders, chins and noses. It was a mess. They were a mess. But they couldn’t have cared less. Frequently, they paused to share long kisses.

By the time the bowls were empty, their desire for each other had risen to a level that left them breathless.

Unable to stand the tension of dissatisfaction any longer but knowing and not trusting her kitchen chairs, Laura climbed off Bill’s lap. He eyed her confused, however Laura didn’t bother to explain herself. She pulled the zipper of her skirt down and kicked the material in his direction as she sauntered out of the room, heading to the shower. As anticipated, Bill wasn’t far behind. Upon entering the bathroom and finding her testing the water temperature, he shed his boxers.

Joining her under the spray, he pressed her already wet body against his chest. The backward embrace gave him easy access to her whole front. She reached behind herself, grabbed his buttocks and melted into his arms. Purring, moaning and writhing, she drove him insane with desire. When it became unbearable, he indicated for her to spread her legs. Willingly, she did as he asked. Relinquishing her hold on him, she braced herself against the tiles. In invitation, she parted her labia, and he entered her from behind in one long thrust. Their groans echoed from the walls of the small cabin. Hips moved antithetically, collided again and again. He sank his teeth into her shoulder, causing her to cry out in a strange mix of arousal and pain. With one hand, he kneaded her breasts, tweaked her nipples, while he teased and rubbed her clitoris with the other. Harder and harder his thrusts became as he picked up the speed. In the end, they both didn’t last long. The act was short but intense and, most important, satisfying for both of them. In other words, it was what they needed.

Panting, they leaned on each other. The water poured over their heated bodies, washing away the physical by-products of their lovemaking. Affection evident in the touch, they soaped each other, caressed as much as they cleaned. Kisses were exchanged, bestowed on various body parts throughout the whole washing process. During the following drying, they towelled each other, at the same time arousing.

Dry yet wet and still unable to let go of the other, they stumbled into her bedroom, directly onto the sheets. The earlier urgency, though, had vanished and been replaced by a loving curiosity. Fingers, lips and noses were the main actors in the quest of exploration. Side by side, they lay, facing each other, a hand’s wide distance between their torsos. Bill took great delight in trailing his fingertips along her ribcage and breasts, teasing the hard nipples. She returned the favour, caressing his chest and stomach, all the while playing footsie with him. Occasionally kissing, they spent a longer time with peaceful, slow touching. Happy sighs, quiet moans and a few lone giggles caused by the discovery of ticklish spots were the only sounds.

When those touches weren’t enough anymore, Laura slid nearer to Bill and rolled him over so she came to rest on him, her whole body in full contact with his. Bill welcomed the change of position. Holding her in a tight embrace, he captured her lips in a kiss full of passion.

Where this was definitely an improvement, it still wasn’t enough. To intensity the contact even more, Laura lifted her hips, reached between their bodies and sank slowly down on his erection. Once she had taken him all in, she relaxed her body again and cuddled closer to him.

Bill was surprised and amazed by her actions. No woman had ever joined bodies with him without the purpose of orgasm, something that wouldn’t be achieved the way Laura acted or rather not acted, but he had no intention to protest, the feeling of her on him, against him, around him too good to raise even a thought of complaint. So he simply stroked her back and enjoyed holding a woman in a lover’s embrace.

Laura for her part was equally content being held. She couldn’t name it, didn’t know where it came from, but this felt natural, this lying here naked in her bed with a man she had only met not even half a day ago. It scared her. Never before had she experienced this feeling of safety, security with someone she barely knew. Usually, it took her some time to warm up to people. But Bill? He had wormed his way in with shocking ease, and there had been nothing for her to do to prevent it, to do against it. Her mind constantly tried to talk sense into her heart, to convince it not to become too attached to the man because the chances were high he would break her heart, however the heart was deaf, it wouldn’t listen. All her mind could do was hope that the heart was right for a change.

Although arousal battled within her, underneath the calm surface, fought to be set free, she would have fallen asleep under his soothing caresses had it not been for his accidently brushing his fingers over a very ticklish spot. Her whole body went rigid, inner muscles clenching around his member. A thrust with the pelvis was his answer. And so it began.

She sat up, using his chest for support before starting a lazy rhythm. She was in hurry, and it seemed neither was Bill. At least he made no attempt to speed up her slow pace. Why should he? He had decided a while ago that this went beyond sex, deeper than the mere physical joining, and now he had the opportunity to really look at her. Her gaze which he felt on his face didn’t stop him from running his eyes appreciatively over her form. Once they came back up and met hers, his fingers followed the path the eyes had just taken.

“Beautiful,” he mouthed.

A coy smile crept onto her face. “Thank you,” she mouthed back. It had been a while since a man had last appreciated her and not just the fact that she was a warm, female body.

Bill picked one of her hands from his chest and guided it to his lips, kissing her palm in a way that said ‘I mean it. You are cherished.’ and something else she didn’t dare acknowledge. He then rested his hands on her hips, carefully holding her as he moved in counter rhythm with her. Although this deepened the penetration, made the thrusts more forceful, the pace remained slow, savouring.

Their minds overruled their bodies’ screaming for release for as long as possible; however, in the end, they crumbled to the physical demands and let the desire take over completely. The rhythm became fast, hard and slightly erratic as he buried his erection in her again and again.

Following his gasped ‘Touch yourself’, she rubbed her clitoris, sending herself over the edge soon, taking him whose control had been slipping rapidly with her.

Panting, she sank back onto her equally heaving chest.

“Still alive?” she inquired some time after his breathing had calmed down when he made no move.

“Yep, you managed not to kill me, although I have to say it was a close call, incredible nymph.”

She chuckled. “Just savouring you for breakfast.”

= End =


End file.
